Billy Debec
Before the Dome Billy Debec was a resident of Chester's Mill who lived with his wife, Wanda. It is known that he was an electrician, who took pride in his work; he also drank very heavily at home but always put his empty cans in the recycling bin. Under the Dome "Lotta Dead Birds" Billy, nor Wanda heard either of the explosions caused by the Dome; because they were on Route 117, and because they were arguing. The argument had started with Wanda observing it was a beautiful day and Billy responded that he had a headache and didn't know why they had to go to the Saturday flea market in Oxford Hills. She seemed to be angry and told him that he wouldn't have a headache if he hadn't sunk a dozen beers the night before. He asks her if she had counted the cans in the recycling bin. She said yes she had, you bet she had. The two had driven as far as Patel's Market in Castle Rock, having progressed through you drink too much, Billy and you nag too much, Wanda to my mother told me not to marry you and why do you have to be such a bitch; Billy then realized that after the two years of arguing he had finally reached his limit. He first turned quickly into the car park with signaling or slowing, and then back out onto 117 without a single glance at any traffic. When he was on the road, a woman honked her horn at him. Wanda then asked him where he thought he was going, he said back home to take a nap; stating she could go to the 'shit-fair' on her own. Billy then observed that his wife both looked and sounded like her mother, she asked what he meant by that. He goes on to explain that both had fat asses and tongues that were hung in the middle and ran on both ends. She then told him he was hungover and he told her she was ugly. When heading toward Chester's Mill, Wanda asked "What's that smoke?" he told her that he didn't know and asked "Did my mother-in-law just fart" This cracked him up and he started laughing. Wanda, realizing she finally had enough, turned to him; the word divorce on the tip of her tongue. Before she could suggest it however they met with the Dome, Billy's airbag didn't deploy. The steering wheel collapsed Billy's chest; the steering column smashed his heart, killing him almost instantly. Death When driving home from the flea market, Billy crashes his car into the Dome. His air bag doesn't deploy and he is sent flying forwards, the steering wheel collapsed Billy's chest; the steering column smashed his heart; he died almost instantly. Relationships Wanda Debec Wanda and Billy had once presumably had been in love, however now, after four years of marriage, during the past two they have shown a strong disliking for one another. They often argue, giving each other insults daily. On Dome day the two are traveling to a flea market, which Billy complained about, stating he had a headache. Wanda then told him he wouldn't have a headache if he hadn't drank so much the night before, he asks her if she had counted the cans in the recycling bin to which she agrees she has. The to then are Patel's Market in Castle Rock, still arguing; You drink too much, Billy and you nag too much, Wanda were the complaints they had shared which had now escalated to my mother told me not to marry you and why do you have to be such a bitch. While Billy angrily headed toward home, Wanda's disliking for him reached the limit, the word divorce on the tip on her tongue; before she could say it however the two crashed into the Dome, causing major damage to Wanda and Billy's death. Appearances Trivia *Interestingly the only lines actually spoken by Billy before his death were "I don't know" and "Did my mother-in-law fart?" all of the rest of his argument with Wanda was told through novel narration, which stated what the two said to one another. Category:Novel Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Outsider